


Making things fit

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Multi, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The size difference between them could be a problem, sometimes. Blackwall solves this problem.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Lavellan
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	Making things fit

The size difference between them could be a problem, sometimes. A simple kiss required Ellana to climb onto a table or kneel in Bull’s lap. He had to bend almost in half to reach her if she was on the ground. She felt like a child holding hands with him because of the size difference in their hands. 

In the bedroom, some things just did not work. 

“Please,” Ellana begged. “Oh, please.”

“Shh,” Bull soothed. He gently curled his fingers inside of her and she sobbed as something deep within her lit up like a bonfire. Ellana tore at the sheets of the bed and hear a loud rip. “Relax your body.”

“I can’t,” Ellana snarled back and her body seized up again, clenching down hard on Bull’s fingers. The motion shoved his fingers harder against that spot and sparks of pleasure coursed down her legs. 

“Please, Kadan,” Bull said. He ran a massive, soothing hand down her back. Ellana dropped her face into the bedding and took deep breathes. It was hard to focus on anything, she was stretched so wide. 

It was always like this with Bull’s fingers. He was so much bigger than her that just two of his fingers stretched her almost to the limit.

Bull pulled his fingers free and Ellana whined, pressing her face deeper into the bedding. Bull lifted her up and repositioned her, his casual strength sending a thrill up her spine. He laid her face down across the bed, and pulled her legs apart. Then he climbed over her, radiating heat. 

“I have a surprise for you today, Kadan,” Bull said quietly into her ear. “Something we discussed a while ago.”

They’d discussed so many of their kinks and fantasies, it was hard to guess which one he was talking about. 

Ellana lifted her head up to ask and a soft cloth fell over her eyes. 

“It’s a surprise,” Bull said as he pulled the blindfold tight and knotted it behind her head. “We can’t have you peaking.”

Ellana couldn’t help but smile. Bull’s surprises always ended well for her. She twisted her head against the sheets to test the blindfold but it was on tight and she couldn’t see anything around it. 

Bull’s weight shifted to his left hand beside her hip. She could tell because the entire bed dipped and she slid a little sideways into his arm. The massive, blunt head of his cock pressed up against her labia. Ellana spread her legs wider and he pressed in tight, running the head of his cock from her clit to her entrance and back again. 

Ellana clawed at the sheets again as each pass pressed harder and harder against her, until her clit was throbbing and it felt like he might slip inside of her. 

This was as close as they got to having sex, Bull’s cock pressed up tight against her. He was to big to fit inside her tiny elven body without ample perpetration. At least, they thought he might fit eventually. They’d never actually managed. 

There was a small cough off to her left and Ellana froze. Bull kept pressing his cock against her though, so whatever, whoever, it was, Bull wasn’t worried about them. 

“Bull,” Ellana said cautiously. 

“Remember when I told you about those toys the Tevinter’s have for while their lovers are away?”

“Yes.”

“I could not find one worth using on you. Nothing was the right size or the right material or quality. So I looked around within Skyhold for an alternative.”

“I needed someone who would obey my every order exactly, so I looked for a soldier. I needed someone who could keep a secret so I looked in the Inner Circle. I needed someone who wouldn’t act out on his own, so I eliminated the good commander.”

Leaving only one option. 

Thick hands ran along calve as Blackwall introduced himself to their bed. 

Ellana whined and pressed into his touch. She wasn’t sure what Bull had planned but she trusted her Inner Circle with her life. If Bull invited him, Blackwall was welcome in her bed. 

Bull leaned back, the pressure of his cock against her vanishing. His hands wrapped fully around her waist and pulled her up onto her hands and knees. The bed dipped and Bull settled up by the pillows, then hauled her over to him. Ellana’s hands gripped his shoulders and she tilted her face up for a kiss. 

He gave it to her, nipping at her bottom lip and pressing his tongue deep inside of her. 

A second pair of hands gripped her hips as Blackwall moved onto the bed behind her.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Bull said. He turned to press a kiss to her cheek. “You’re so wet I’ll slide right inside.”

The hands on her hips twitched hard. Ellana hid her face in the crook of Bull’s neck. 

Blackwall’s cock pressed up against her labia, imitating Bull. He was warm against her. Not as hot as Bull, but running hotter than any elf. A shiver ran from Ellana’s toes to the top of her head. 

“Line up,” Bull ordered and Blackwall’s cock pressed against her entrance. “Slowly push inside.”

Blackwall obeyed. Ellana exhaled hard against Bull’s neck as she was stretched open the first inch. Blackwall must be huge for a human, he was bigger than Bull’s fingers. 

A bearded mouth pressed hot against her spine, leaving worshipful kisses down her vertebrate. 

“Deeper,” Bull ordered and both Blackwall and Ellana hold their breath as he pressed in with an easy slide. 

Ellana has never felt so full in her life. She knew that humans and elves could sleep together, even carry children together, but she’s never slept with someone who wasn’t an elf or Bull. She didn’t realize how it would feel to have a human inside of her.

She’s so wet from Bull playing with her that there’s no pain but the stretch was exquisite. 

“Bull,” Elanna said as she finally adjusted to Blackwall’s girth. “Bull, fuck me.”

Blackwall’s breath stuttered. His hands are almost painfully tight around her hips and Ellana knows she’ll have human sized bruises there tomorrow. When Bull gripped her like that, she’d had an entire belt of bruises. 

“Of course, Kadan,” Bull said and he must have conveyed his orders with a hand signal because Blackwall started up a slow rhythm that Elanna was familiar with. It was how Bull got her the most worked up. 

“Bull,” Ellana gasped. Blackwall pulled fully from her and she tried to tighten back up but her muscles were failing her. Blackwall pressed back in in one smooth glide, his hips bumping against her ass. “Fuck.”

He was hot as a furnace inside of her, leaving her cold and wanting ever time he withdrew. She could feel her insides stretch out each time he pressed forward. Ellana dug her nails into Bull’s shoulders. 

“Can you feel how deep I am inside of you, Kadan?” Bull crooned. “I’m going to stuff you full until I’m all you can think about.”

Bull already took up most her thoughts but Ellana could feel herself falling even more in love. 

Bull’s hand settled across her chest, his thumb and pinky playing with her nipples. Ellana jerked at the sensation and Blackwall groaned, stilling inside of her. 

“Quiet,” Bull ordered and Blackwall silenced immediately. He was such a good solider, Ellana thought as he pushed back into her. So obedient to her on the battle field and Bull in the bedroom. 

Bull pressed his other hand between her legs, letting her rut down against his talented fingers. 

“Bull,” Ellana begged and his hand left her chest to guide Blackwall’s hip into a new rhythm. She could feel Blackwall’s hands shaking on her hips. She was so tiny, even for an elf, that the pressure on his cock must be almost more than he could bear. He was holding himself back by sheer will, just so Ellana and Bull could use him longer. 

The new rhythm had Blackwall’s balls slapping against her labia and Bull’s fingers pressed upward, finding her clit faster than even Ellana could find it. 

He rubbed it gently between his two massive fingers, still wet with her slick, and sparks burst throughout Ellana’s body. 

She heard Blackwall whisper ‘fuck’ as her pelvic floor seized up. 

Ellana panted and kissed Bull’s shoulder, grinding her hips down. He allowed it, pushing back against her for exquisite pressure that had involuntary shudders running through her core. 

Blackwall’s hips kept loosing rhythm then regaining it, trying desperately to be good and obey Bull’s orders. 

Bull adjusted the angle of Blackwall’s hips and Ellana screamed. Each snap of his hips hit against that sweet spot deep within her. She felt hot and shivery all over. 

“I’m going to come,” she warned Bull. “Bull, I’m—“

Bull pressed hard at her clit and rolled it between his huge fingers and Ellana was lost. She could hear herself sobbing into Bull’s shoulder as her vision went white. 

Blackwall pressed tight inside her and he bit at her back to keep himself quiet as she spammed around him. Bull stayed right with her, keeping up the pressure until she was shifting away from him, whining at the overstimulation. 

“I’m going to pull out now,” Bull warned her and she was pretty sure she heard a small sob from Blackwall. 

Still, he pulled out slowly, still hard. 

Ellana sagged in Bull’s arms, curling up into him. He wrapped his huge arms around her, enveloping her completely. 

“If you can come in the next minute, you can come on her back,” Bull said and Blackwall made a choking noise. Ellana hid her smile against Bull’s skin. Sex with Bull was an experience and it sounded like Blackwall was responding to it well. Maybe he would come back into their bed sometime. 

Ellana wiggled a hand up to her face and pulled of her blindfold. Bull huffed but didn’t say anything. Elanna turned to look over her shoulder at Blackwall. 

His usual gentle demeanor was gone, every muscle in his body tensed as he jerked himself off as fast as he could. His eyes were squeezed shut. 

“Blackwall,” Ellana said. His eyes flew open and met hers and he came. Hot come splattered across her lower back, dripping down to her ass. His guarded expression was gone, stripped away by pleasure. 

Bull pressed his fingers back into Ellana’s hole and he sunk in easily. He didn’t even feel like a stretch anymore. Ellana’s insides twitched around him, still coming down from her pleasure.

Bull picked her up again and laid her down on the bed on her back. Blackwall slumped off to the side, catching his breath. Bull loomed over her on his knees, her legs spread wide to drape over his hips. 

He gripped his cock and guided the head back to press against her entrance. 

Ellana’s body started to build back up to a second orgasm. There was a ringing in her ears and a flush on her cheeks as Bull resumed his teasing, pressing the head of his cock hard against her clit then dragging down to her entrance. She was so wet there was no friction at all. 

Ellana’s legs jerked and Bull looked up from where they touched to catch her eyes. She could loose herself in his gaze. He planted his hands on either side of her ribs and leaned in for a kiss. The shift pressed him even harder against her entrance. 

His lips brushed over her and the pressure was too much. Ellana whined into his mouth then screamed as he popped inside of her. Bull’s breath left him like he’d been hit by a warhammer. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ellana said, body seizing up around him. It had to be just the head of his cock, he wasn’t as deep as Blackwall had gone, but he was huge and pressing up against that spot inside of her. 

Bull’s eye squeezed shut and she could see that it was taking all his Ben-Hassrath training to keep from fucking into her. 

That wouldn’t do. Ellana shifted her leg and sobbed as Bull’s cock moved inside of her. It was almost too much but no discomfort outweighed the joy of having Bull finally inside of her. Ellana dug her ankles into his ass and Bull grunted, fucking forward for a split second before catching himself. 

Ellana moaned as he sank into her another inch. 

She could see Blackwall staring at them from the side and she reached out a hand to him. He gripped her hand tightly and she took comfort in his presence as Bull jerked forward another inch. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Bull said. “Please, Kadan, stop pushing me.”

Ellana gripped Blackwall’s hand tighter and planted her feet on the bed. 

“Thank you,” Bull said but his relief was short lived. Ellana tried to fuck herself back onto his cock. She had barely any leverage but she did her best. Bull cursed in Qunlat and grabbed onto her hips to still her. 

“Just a little deeper,” Ellana pleaded. Just a little deeper and she’d be full. 

Bull couldn’t help the slow roll of his hips and finally, finally, Ellana was as full as she could be. He was so deep inside of her, bumping up against her womb. She lifted her head and looked down between them and realized she hadn’t even fully enveloped Bull. There was an elven’s hand-width of cock still outside of her that she would never physically be able to take. She wanted it so badly. 

“Little Kadan,” Bull said worshipfully. He pulled out slowly until the head of his cock was stretching her entrance, then fucked back inside in one shove. Ellana wailed, her grip on Blackwall’s hand turning white knuckled. 

“You’re so good,” Bull said. “Taking my cock so beautifully.”

He didn’t need to adjust his angle. Just the size of him put relentless pressure on her insides and when he slid a hand down between them Ellana was lost. She shuddered and shook around him, jerking uncontrollably as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. 

Bull grunted and she felt him come deep inside of her. 

She pulled him down to her and they could barely kiss, they were smiling too much.


End file.
